


Children

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vinsmoke Sanji tag makes me cringe, Zoro shows emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Sanji and Zoro aren't real dads to the children but then they become the real dads to two children (and a dog).





	Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C for Childlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746815) by [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/pseuds/AlfredKvaak). 



> So it's kinda a continuation of the fic above.
> 
> And yes it took me two months. 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes. It's stronger than I am. 
> 
> (First time writing Zosan so probably many mistakes on the characters sorry again)

Zoro wasn't sure how this all happened, but it did and now he is watching Sanji trying go teach Mark the basics how to cook an easy dish. 

Mark isn't exactly their son. He was one of the orphans from the orphanage St. José. A boring name for a boring place, but Sanji likes the people and they give free food to homeless people and even a place to sleep when it gets too cold.  
But because of that they have very often not enough space for all the children. Obviously the 15 plus year old orphans have to stay at friends or at a temporary home. 

Sanji was the first one to agree to look after the children. Or more like teenagers. After that they started to have one to three teenagers at their home for a time being. One even stayed till they turned 18. 

After five years they still accept the orphans in their home and wait, either they get back or move out, but for the time being Sanji and Zoro enjoy their shared home and love every teenager that came. 

Mark turned 16 two months ago, Sanji threw a big party for him and baked an even bigger cake. From then on Mark wanted to learn how to cook and bake and do all the amazing things like Sanji. 

Zoro snorted. Mark could have chosen a worse role model. (Zoro is well aware how amazing Sanji is, he married that idiot for a reason, but still.) 

Sanji looked over to him, probably heard him snort. He grinned at Zoro and looked back to Mark, correcting his hold on the knife.

Zoro is happy that they got a chance to have children and be like any other family. 

The only thing missing for a perfect family picture is a dog. But like hell they gonna adopt a dog. 

*

They have a dog. 

Lilly, a 10 year old that needed to stay at the Roronoa house, found the puppy at the park. A Pitbull mix, beautiful dark grey. They named her Flower. Well, Sanji did. Zoro calls her baby. 

Now they seriously had the whole thing. Two children, a 16 year old and a 10 year old and a puppy. The only thing missing is the white fence, but they have an apartment so no can do.  
Sanji actually looked like he was going to cry as Zoro refused to build a fence.

(He begged Usuopp to make a snow globe with a house and a fence. Sanji liked it a lot.) 

A month later the paper came. The adoptions for Mark and Lilly, they only need to ask for the childrens acceptance and the signature from Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji was holding the papers, shocked for minutes before Lilly came into the kitchen and asked him for a snack. While Sanji slowly looked up, Zoro hold his breathe, waiting for some kind of reaction.

He himself was thrilled. Zoro already loved those two like his own. Maybe he preferred Lilly a little more, but she is just too adorable for her own good.

Zoo is sure that Sanji feels the same, but he's still scared for some reason. It's dumb.

Of course it was. Sanji looked even more happier than Zoro, tears were already falling from his eyes. Which scared Lilly, made her even freeze on the spot and Zoros heart melted at her worried face.

With a wail Sanji jumped from his chair and took Lilly into his arms, scaring her even more.

No longer able to hold it in, Zoro got up and went to look for Mark, his cheeks strangely wet.  
It must be raining in the house.


End file.
